Lomille
Camille and Logan so far are the most popular ship on Big Time Rush. Camille’s crush was unrequited, but eventually, Logan began to like her back. The two became an official couple in Big Time Girlfriends, but decided to be ‘just friends’ toward the end. However, Katie states they are probably like one of those “on-again, off-again” couples. Camille and Logan moments Season 1 Moments: Big Time Crib *When Kendall is telling Logan that he is so pessimistic and so afraid of everything, Camille adds, "And so hot...," in which Logan replies, "Okay..." Big Time Love Song *When Logan is approaching Jo, Camille runs up to him, pretending to be practicing for a role, saying, "How could you?!" And after he says, "Camille! Not now!" she says, "Of course I'll take you back!" and starts kissing him. Then says, "I'm going to go tell Rachel we're back together and that I'll destroy anyone who comes between us!" pointing at Jo. And then gave him a passionate kiss. When Carlos asked Logan whether Camille was a good kisser or not, he replied "I was... Pleasantly surprise." *When the boys are helping Gustavo up, Camille comes outside on Jo's balcony and says, "I thought you said you didn't have a boyfriend." And Jo says, "I don't, but I can't deal with that everyday." Camille responds by saying, "Boys are so stupid! Remember, Logan's mine." Big Time Photo Shoot *Camille seems amused when the photo of Logan and the guys is going to be on the walls of millions of girls, but not facing out, considering Dak Zevon is on the other side. Big time Party *When Camille comes to the party, the first thing she asks is "Where's Logan?" *Camille wants Logan to star in her fantasy movie. *After talking to Kendall and Jo, Logan decides that he wants to star in Camille's fantasy movie. *After Camille finds out about Mercedes, she and Mercedes throw him in the pool. *After Logan got out from the pool and sitting next to the fire pit, she trows a towel over him and confronts him. *Camille is very mad at Logan and decided that she won't talk to him for a week, but she'll still dance with him. *Logan says, "You're really cool, you know that?", but Camille silence him and said "No talking". And they dance together. Big Time Dance *Logan struggles to ask Camille out to the dance because he had never asked a girl out before. Even though he's been on dozens of dates, but they were double-dates in which James arranged or a girl asked him out. *When he finally asks her out, she says that she wants to be asked in a way that she can remember, as opposed to cue cards. *He tries many different times to be unique when he asks her out (using cue card, flowers, flying disk), meaning that he really wants to go with her. *At the end, he comes rides in on a horse (James and Kendall dressed in a horse costume) so that Camille will go to the dance with him. When he asks her, she responds, "Heck yeah, I will." *There is a short clip where Camille and Logan are seen dancing together. Big Time Fever *When Camille is talking about "Hollywood Fever," Logan says, "Well, that explains all your weird behavior." And she responds by saying, "What weird behavior?" followed by her slapping him and then kissing him. *Camille, along with Kendall and Tyler, try to cure Logan of his Hollywood fever. *At the end, Camille is throwing snowballs at Logan Big Time Video *When Camille comes in crying, Logan comforts her by putting his arm around her and saying, "It's okay. At least your Hollywood dream is still alive," and she says, "No! I'm leaving the Palm Woods!" *After the titles, Logan still doesn't believe that Camille is leaving Palm Woods. He said "Please tell me that your rehearsing for a part". When Kelly came up to the boys and said that their going to shoot their first music video, Logan tells Camille that she can be in their music video and is determined to keep her at the Palm Woods. *When Camille finds out that they made a fake video "to trick us and our parents that we had acting jobs," she slaps Logan and says, "That is so sweet." Then Logan says, "Then why did you just slap me right there?" And she replies, "It seemed like the thing to do." *As Camille was leaving the lobby to pack her things, only Logan who wave good bye to her, with sad look on his face. *When Camille's dad tells her that she can stay at the Palm Woods, she says, "Yes!" and runs to Logan, knocking him over. *In the "City is Ours" music video, Camille and Logan dance together and hug each other. Big Time Concert *After seeing Jo kiss Kendall as something to remember her by, Logan says to Camille, "Do I get something to remember you by?" She says, "Of course," so he goes to kiss her, only to be slapped by Camille. (This was the first time Logan was going to kiss Camille of his own accord, as all of the other times were Camille kissing Logan in a surprise attack.) *When the boys return to Gustavo and they stay at the "Rocque woods" Logan tries to correct Kendall when he says "We'll rush right to the Palm Woods so I can see Jo!" but accidentally says "Maybe someone at the Palm Woods has seen Camille- I mean James". *When Logan, Kendall and Carlos come back to the Palm Woods, Camille runs up to Logan and hugs him. *At the end, when all the fans are chasing Logan, Kendall, James and Carlos, Jo says, "Looks like we've got some major competition," to which Camille replies, "We can take 'em... Move!" Season 2 Moments: Welcome Back Big Time *When Camille comes by 2J, she asks, "Where is he?" and when she sees him, she jumps on him, knocking him over, against his request, "No, Camille. Not now. I have a lot of work to do and I'm freaked.." (He's freaked because of all the homework they have to do for the next day) *Erin Sanders said that there was a shot that didn't make it, of Camille knocking down all the girls with "I <3 Logan" signs at the end. Big Time Girlfriends *Logan and Camille are marked as an official couple. *After Camille and James kiss, Camille is incredibly regretful and feels terrible about doing it. *When Camille confronts Logan about the kiss, she gets mad at him for a bit, since she thought he was talking about her, ''not his toothbrush ("I was a little angry at first, but I'm cool now." "It's James who decided to put his lips on something warn-out and gross." "I was going to dump it anyway.") *When Logan finally hears that Camille and James have kissed, he furiously raises his fist towards James, but lowers it, scoffs, and sadly walks away. *Logan forgives Camille, but breaks up with her, saying that 96% of all first relationships end in break ups, so they may as well get it out of the way now. *Logan stated that he would cover up the pain of losing Camille by getting a buzz-cut, joining a gym, and nicknaming himself "The Island." *Camille asked if the two could be friends, and he agrees, shaking her hand. She then asked if they could hug, which they do. After the hug, they both lean into each other and kiss. *Camille and Logan spent the entire time together at the carnival, and he won her a pink stuffed animal, then put his arm around her shoulder, and she put her arm around his waist. *Although Logan and Camille drove through "The Tunnel of Just Friends," she kissed all over his face, leaving Logan shocked at the wheel. Big Time Christmas *Camille gives Logan a present (telling him to open it on Christmas) and Logan gives Camille canned ham. Then offered a scented candle (worried that she might not like the canned ham) but Camille took the canned ham instead. *Camille kissed Logan on the cheek after getting her gift and told the boys that she would see them next year. Logan went "ooh" when she kissed him.'' *Logan was the only one who waved her good bye and smiling while doing that. *Logan is the only one that doesn't want to use Kendall's mistletoe hockey stick. This shows that he still has feelings for Camille and doesn't want to kiss another girl. Big Time Crush *Camille and Logan are no longer a couple; however, they remain good friends. When Logan flirts with the new girl and then sees Camille, his feeling becomes uncertain because their break up isn't really clear and he's afraid that he might hurt Camille's feelings. *Logan dresses up as an old lady or as the new girl knew as 'Logan's grandma' and confronted Camille in her apartment (room 4J). At first, Camille ask Logan (as his grandma) whether she should dress up in the blue outfit that Logan really likes and win him back. But Logan says that they should remain friends instead. Camille then agreed and wishing him a good time with the new girl at the movies. Logan replied by saying that Camille must be the coolest girl in the world. *In the movie theater, Logan sees Camille sitting by herself in her blue dress that he really likes and thought that she was trying to win him back. After apologizing to his date (the new girl), the new girl realize that he still has feelings for Camille, so they broke off their date. *Logan then confronted Camille and before he can finish his sentence (about his being to fast on the dating thing, being a jerk, etc.) Camille's date shows up. Logan who was shock didn't say anything else but hoping that Camille and her date have a good time. It is shown that while Camille was entering the theater, she turned around and saw Logan who is looking rather sad, with a look that is not happy but can be describe as uncertain/caring/sad. *At the end, Logan, Kendall, Carlos, and James, end up seeing the movie 'Kiss and Tell' alone without dates. But then were leaving the theater to see ' The Unicorn Princess' when James realize that he still has four tickets to see that movie. Category:Relationships